Confesiones
by Culut-Camia
Summary: Han perdido contra Rakuzan. La derrota es un golpe duro, pero el capitán de Seirin no puede dejar que su equipo se desmorone por eso, no puede permitir que su equipo termine así: desesperanzados y dolidos. ¿La mejor forma de distraerlos? Pues cumplir con aquella vieja idea... confesarse desnudos con la persona que les gusta. (Contiene yaoi, no me juzguen). Parejas varias


**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Insultos.

**Confesiones**

El equipo entero de Seirin se mantuvo de pie en la cancha, estáticos, incrédulos… derrotados.

Todos ellos observaron el marcador desesperanzados, aún sin poder creerlo; el tiempo se había acabado, habían estado tan cerca de lograrlo -a tan solo dos puntos de distancia- pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, al final Rakuzan había ganado. Y Seirin había perdido, a un paso de la victoria…

Parte del público celebró al vencedor, algunos de ellos sin importarle cual fuera el equipo ganador, simplemente celebraban el haber presenciado tan emocionante partido. La otra parte –la mayoría– se mantuvo en silencio, suspirando con resignación y tristeza ante la derrota de Seirin, algunos de ellos imitando las expresiones de los jugadores: la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, el gesto demostrando lo mucho que les costaba creer en lo que sucedía.

El comentarista quebró el trance en que se encontraban los jugadores y conocidos de Seirin. Los cinco chicos en la cancha, sudados y con respiración dificultosa, dieron la espalda al equipo vencedor que se veía claramente complacido y nada sorprendido por el desenlace…

Hyuga Junpei observó a sus compañeros mientras se aproximaban a la banca de su escuela; avanzaban con la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos, cerraban los ojos con fuerza, tensaban la mandíbula, se cubrían el rostro con una mano y algunos lloraban. Observó a la entrenadora y al ver su gesto le embargó la culpa, pues de haber él jugado un poco mejor -haberse esforzado un poco más de lo que lo hizo- quizá su equipo podría haber anotado más puntos. Se detuvo y lanzó un vistazo a los espectadores descubriendo que algunos -como Aomine y Midorima- se ponían de pie dispuestos a marcharse ya que para ellos no había nada más que ver.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, la decepción y tristeza siendo reemplazadas por enojo y determinación: ese no sería el fin de Seirin.

Se reprimió unos segundos antes de dejar escapar un grito que resonó en todo el estadio, llamando la atención de todos los presentes quienes detuvieron lo que hacían para voltear a verle, algunos curiosos y expectantes, esperando ver a un chico quebrado por la derrota, a punto de dejarse dominar por la ira o por un patético llanto. Lo que ocurrió en lugar de eso fue aún más entretenido.

El capitán de Seirin se mantuvo allí de pie con los ojos cerrados intentando ignorar como todos le observaban —Levanten la cabeza chicos, llegamos más lejos de lo que habíamos imaginado y eso es un orgullo. ¡Así que borren esas expresiones de sus rostros!— para desconcierto e incredulidad del resto llevó las manos a su remera y se la quitó ignorando los _'¿Qué demonios?'_ y _'¿Qué haces?' _de sus compañeros. Lo que había parecido ser un discurso emotivo se había tornado algo _extraño. _—No habremos llegado a ser los mejores pero el segundo lugar tampoco es tan malo; aún así creo que esto es algo que debo hacer.— a continuación se quitó los shorts y se quedó en calzones, para tremendo asombro de todos. Sin prestarles atención clavó la mirada en la entrenadora y avanzó (con paso tenso, la cabeza en alto, los labios apretados y las mejillas sonrojadas) hasta detenerse ante la atónita muchacha —Sé que esto no era a lo que te referías, pero hice una promesa y como no logré cumplirla me parece justo que ahora ¡me deba confesar con la chica que me gusta, desnudo! ¡Como tú dijiste!— inspiró profundamente y se inclinó levemente en una pequeña reverencia, apretando los ojos con fuerza —¡Me gustas! ¡Así que por favor sal conmigo!

Entre las exclamaciones de sorpresa y diversión una voz masculina se elevó desde algún lugar en el público con mayor volumen que el resto —¿¡Qué!?— se oyó la horrorizada voz de Kagetora Aida.

Su hija en cambio se mantuvo un momento estática contemplando al joven de lentes, luego llevó una mano a su boca y soltó una risita. Cuando se recompuso posó las manos en su cadera sonriendo y negando con la cabeza, aunque un leve rubor le cubría las mejillas —No puedo creer que hayas llegado a hacer algo como esto…— soltó un suspiro falso —Está bien. Saldré contigo… _idiota._— agregó por lo bajo, desviando la mirada con vergüenza.

—¿E-en serio?— la sonrisa del capitán se desvaneció al oír los murmullos de su equipo, y con expresión severa (pero algo contenta) volteó para señalarles —¿Y ustedes qué? Esto no es un espectáculo, más vale que apoyen a su querido capitán, ¡especialmente los de primer año!— los tres jóvenes de la banca dieron un respingo de miedo.

Tsuchida sonrió al comprender lo que hacía su compañero y capitán, por lo que -tragándose el bochorno- se quitó la remera (causando que ahora la atención y las miradas incrédulas se posasen en él) y volteó en dirección al lugar donde él sabía que su novia se encontraba sentada. La buscó un momento y al verla elevó el brazo —Mi amor, ¡te amo!— gritó. La chica rió entretenida, devolviendo el saludo.

Observando el intercambio aún con la boca semi-abierta, Kiyoshi cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía y sonrió —Ya veo…

Koganei por otro lado observó las señas que su amigo mudo realizaba —Mitobe dice que la chica que le gusta no está aquí.— informó risueño.

El de lentes gruñó por lo bajo volteando a ver a Izuki quien le dedicó una mirada apenada —Lo siento, pero no me gusta nadie aún.

Luego miró a Kiyoshi, cada vez más furioso, pero el mayor tan solo le sonrió —En este momento no puedo hacer nada, pero juro que cuando salgamos de aquí lo haré.— elevó el pulgar, logrando que una vena se marcase en la frente de su amigo. Su expresión entonces se suavizó y su mirada fue a parar al lugar en las gradas donde se encontraba el equipo de la escuela Kirisaki Daichi. En dicho equipo el capitán se sobresaltó al notar que era observado y con un gesto alarmado volteó a ver detrás de él, sus cejas frunciéndose con fastidio —¿Qué? ¿_Qué_? ¿Acaso ese idiota me está mirando a _mí_?— rugió Hanamiya, alterado.

—Jeje, parece que nuestro capitán tendrá su propia _confesión de_ _amor._— burló Hara masticando su siempre presente chicle.

—_¡Cállate!_

El resto de los espectadores intercambiaban sus propias opiniones o se encontraban tan asombrados como el resto. —¡Pero qué divertido!— exclamó Kise Ryota haciéndose para delante y recargándose contra la baranda —Esto es taaan tierno∼ ¿Me pregunto de quién gustará Kurokocchi?

Por otro lado en los asientos del equipo Shutoku, Midorima, aún de pie, frunció el entrecejo con desagrado —Que ridículos…

—Aah, no seas así Shin-chan.— reprendió Takao —Era de esperarse algo así de Seirin, de alguna forma no podía imaginar que se fueran sin hacer algo increíble primero… por cierto, ¿está permitido hacer lo que están haciendo?

El de cabello verde cerró los ojos con molestia —No lo sé, pero en verdad esto me resulta… patético.— aún a pesar de estas palabras se mantuvo allí de pie, mirando. Takao resopló divertido pues sabía que en el fondo lo que molestaba al chico no era la situación en sí, sino más bien el hecho de que Seirin hubiera perdido… y encarase esa derrota con tal espíritu.

En la cancha Hyuga se volvió enojado hacia los de primer año que siempre ocupaban la banca y en ese momento hablaban entre ellos —¡Ustedes!

Los tres retrocedieron un paso, enseñando las manos en pos de parecer inofensivos —L-la chica que me gusta tampoco está aquí…— se atrevió a responder Furikata.

Dominado por la frustración Junpei se aferró los cabellos soltando un quejido. Luego se detuvo repentinamente y giró en dirección a Kuroko señalándole con una sonrisa cargada de impaciencia y una vena palpitando en su frente —¡Kuroko! ¡Tú no te salvas! ¡Dime quién te gusta!

El "jugador fantasma" lo contempló un momento con su expresión nula de siempre —Lo siento capitán pero no hay nadie que me interese por el momento.

—Maldición. ¡Kagami!— señaló entonces al pelirrojo que al instante se tensó —¡Más vale que no defraudes a tus sempais!

Un imperceptible sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del más alto, quien se rascó la nuca desviando la mirada —Ahm, yo tampoco… gusto de nadie.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Y para colmo mientes muy mal!

—Anda Kagami, todos sabemos que **sí **tienes una persona especial.— acotó Izuki lanzando una mirada al público, más específicamente: a una rubia que se encontraba sola admirando el espectáculo con una sonrisa. Dicha mujer prestó mayor atención al ver que el turno era ahora de su alumno. —Vaya, vaya, veamos que tienes para decir Taiga.— murmuró más que divertida; en verdad aquel chico nunca había demostrado interés en nada que no fuera baloncesto, por lo que sería un gran descubrimiento para ella también.

Las mejillas de dicho pelirrojo se colorearon aún más ante la afirmación —Juro que… n-no hay nadie…

—Vamos Kagami, no te hagas el tonto y confiesa.— presionó Hyuga.

—Anda Kagami-kun, no seas tímido, todos lo haremos, y ¿no querrás dejar que tus sempais pasen vergüenza solos, verdad?— acotó Kiyoshi señalando al capitán —No sería justo, es tu deber como novato apoyarlos en todo.

—Eh…— agachando la mirada, Kagami dudó un momento —Supongo que es verdad… uhm…— sin más comenzó a sacarse la remera sin notar las miradas que sus compañeros le dirigían. _'A veces es muy ingenuo para su propio bien…' _Todos esperaron -listos para soltar un par de carcajadas- a que el chico gritase su declaración hacia la rubia, tal y como Tsuchida había hecho. Sin embargo se quedaron atónitos cuando en lugar de eso el pelirrojo giró en dirección a Kuroko con la mirada fija en su remera, sorprendiendo al más bajo cuyos ojos se abrieron de par en par —Ehm… Kuroko tú…— apretó los labios deteniéndose un momento; como su vista continuaba fija en la prenda de vestir fue incapaz de ver como el mencionado retrocedía un paso —M… Me gustas.

El silencio reinó entre los jugadores de Seirin.

El público en cambio reaccionó de forma diferente.

Alexandra García adoptó una mueca de tristeza —Oh, Taiga… no.— soltó al aire, pues no veía nada bueno salir de aquella confesión.

Por otro lado, en los asientos de Yosen, Himuro abrió la boca completamente sorprendido —… No lo puedo creer. No pensé que Taiga fuera…

A su lado Murasakibara bostezó ruidosamente —¿A quién le importa?— dijo recostándose contra el asiento, intentando no oír los llantos de Okamaru quien no comprendía _'por qué nadie nunca se le había confesado a él'._

A todo esto se pudieron oír dos voces, una masculina y otra femenina, soltar al mismo tiempo un fuerte: —¿¡QUÉÉ!?— desde la zona de Touhou. Tanto Aomine como Momoi se habían puesto de pie, alarmados –aunque por distintos motivos.

—¡Dai-chan! ¡Ese Kagami intenta robarnos a Tetsu-kun!— se quejó la pelirosa con enojo —¡No podemos permitirlo!

—¡Sí!… Digo, ¿eh? ¿¡Por qué me incluyes en esa oración!?— exigió saber Aomine, desviando la atención un momento de lo que sucedía en la cancha.

La chica realizó un berrinche —¡Por que sí! ¡Tetsu-kun fue nuestro primero! No tengo problema en compartirlo contigo, ¡pero jamás lo compartiría con Kagami!

Ignorando la discusión de ambos jóvenes Imayoshi soltó una risita —Vaya, todo este espectáculo es _tan adorable_, creo que lloraré.— murmuró sarcástico.

Lejos de ellos el recién llegado Ogiwara cambió su semblante decaído ante la derrota de su amigo de la infancia por uno curioso al observa la escena y oír los gritos. _'Parece ser que Kuroko es muy popular…'_

Pero mientras todos ellos expresaban sus opiniones con respecto a la última confesión el único que continuaba sin reaccionar era el receptor de dichas palabras quien aún se mantenía estático observando a su compañero de equipo con incredulidad. —Ah… K-kuroko, no… ¿no vas a decir nada?— se atrevió a cuestionar Kagami a pesar de su nerviosismo.

Mientras tanto el capitán de Seirin ya había superado su asombro y les había dejado de lado señalando entonces a Koganei —¡Ni creas que me he olvidado de ti!

El chico soltó una risita nerviosa agitando la mano repetidas veces —Ahm, luego les digo, ¿sí?

Antes de que Hyuga pudiera reclamarle con enojo el árbitro, que por fin había salido de su estupor, se acercó a él y le detuvo —Ya fue suficiente muchacho. Eh, vístete y terminen este show.

…

Más tarde, mientras abandonaban el estadio con el peso de la vergüenza (que había sobrepasado completamente al de la derrota) encima, comenzó a llegar a ellos el golpe de la realidad y el arrepentimiento total del escándalo que habían creado bajo el mando de su estimado capitán, sabiendo que seguramente serían el hazme reír de todos por un buen tiempo, pensando incluso que seguramente el equipo de Rakuzan no solo se había reído de su derrota, sino que también de su actuación.

Lo que no sabían era que el equipo de Rakuzan estaba pasando el momento más terrorífico de sus vidas, pues ni bien salieron del estadio un risueño Mibuchi había dicho:

—La actuación de Seirin fue muy motivadora, creo que me confesaré con el chico que me gusta.— luego les había lanzado una mirada a todos —Que por cierto está aquí mismo, teehee.

De más está agregar que ninguno durmió bien aquella noche.

:::::::

Al día siguiente los periódicos de su escuela habían hecho un excelente trabajo mostrando en primera plana la noticia de cómo Seirin había aceptado la derrota de la manera "más romántica posible". En dicha página podía apreciarse la foto de un muy entusiasmado Hyuga Junpei en calzones señalando a los jugadores de su equipo.

…

—Uhm, te ves bien capitán.— intentó animar Kogenai a un avergonzado y estático Hyuga Junpei quien sostenía el diario en manos, deseando morir.

**Continuará…**

Uhm. Así que… esto.


End file.
